


Never Ever

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Ainakanoiel.</p><p>Everything's not that easy. What do you do, if you can't control your feelings? And what do you do, if you are in love with your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Come on, Seamus. Wake up!" Dean shouted and opened the curtains of the Irish boy's bed.   
  
Seamus yawned and opened his eyes. "Wa'sa'matta?" he asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Breakfast time. You're late. All the others have already gone down. C'mon!" Dean answered and pulled Seamus' blanket onto the floor.   
  
The sandy haired boy shuddered, but the smile of his roommate and best friend woke him up and made his heart beat faster. "Alright." He sighed and jumped out of bed.   
  
*  
  
"Dean?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm writing my Potions essay."   
  
They were sitting alone at a table in the library, working silently.   
  
"No, you're not. You're drawing." Seamus stated. "I know the difference between your writing and your drawing. Your hands move differently when you draw."   
  
Dean looked up and raised a brow. "Really? And if you knew what I was doing, why did you ask me then?"   
  
Seamus blushed. "I don't know. I just wanted to start a conversation. Can I see the pic?"   
  
"No, it's not ready. But I'll show you later. Now go on working."   
  
"Why should *I* work, if you're not?"   
  
Dean sighed. "Because I'm drawing you and it's much easier if you sit still and don't talk. Okay?"   
  
"'kay."   
  
But Seamus couldn't work any more. He wanted to jump up and hug his best friend. He wanted to, but he didn't. Of course not.   
  
But it was hard not to.   
  
Seamus lay his quill down, put his chin in his palms and quietly watched Dean. He watched his hand that slowly let the pencil glide over the paper. Watched the strands of hair, which fell in the other boy's eyes. Watched his beautiful red lips, and watched him part those lips and wet them with his tongue.   
  
"Done!" Dean said.   
  
Seamus flinched, awoken from his musings. He stood up and went over to Dean's chair. Leaning down he took a close looks at the drawing of himself.   
  
Dean held his breath when he felt Seamus proximity and swallowed because he could feel the other boyÕs breath on his neck.   
  
So close.   
  
Seamus was overwhelmed and flattered at the same time. He never knew that he looked like that when he was working. Thoughtful. Serious. He never knew that others saw him that way, that *Dean* saw him that way.   
  
"You don't like it." Dean muttered sadly.   
  
"No!" Seamus said quickly. "I just... I don't... I'm speechless!"   
  
"Wow, never knew I was that good. Making you speechless is simply impossible." Dean chuckled and smiled sweetly.   
  
Seamus scowled at him, but giggled when he saw his best friend's cute smile. "Am I really that bad?" he sighed.   
  
"No, you're not. I love to listen to you." Dean answered.   
  
Seamus blushed, but he looked up to meet Dean's brwon eyes. ÔI could drown in those eyes.Õ He thought and slowly moved closer to Dean.   
  
"Seamus! What are you doing here? Don't you have Quidditch practice?" Neville asked as he entered the library.   
  
"Oh shit! Thanks Nev. See you later then." He called as he packed his things and hurried out of the library, earning an angry glare from Madame Pince.   
  
Dean sighed and returned to his Potion essay about the many uses of Unicorn Blood.   
  
*   
  
"Uff!" Seamus gasped as he dropped himslef on his bed. "Honestly, Harry is a great captain and Seeker, but sometimes I think he wants to work us to death." he moaned and Dean looked up.   
  
"Are you tired?"   
  
"Me? No. Never. I just need a shower." Seamus jumped up, but suddenly everything went black and he sat down again. "Maybe a bit." he sighed.   
  
"But you do need a shower!" Dean said and screwed up his nose.   
  
Ten minutes later a fresh-showered Seamus came into the dorm. He was wearing a towel round his waist and his wet hair was stuck to his head.   
  
He stopped and shook his head like a dog and water drops flew round the room.   
  
"No, stop it!" Dean held his hands up. But suddenly "Wait! Stay like that," he said and got up.   
  
"What?" Seamus asked puzzled.   
  
"I want to draw you." Dean took some paper and his pencils out of his desk and sat down on his bed.   
  
Seamus blushed. "But I'm only wearing a towel!"   
  
"And?" Dean grinned innocently. "I could sell it to some lonely girls at Hogwarts."   
  
'Or keep it for myself,' he thought.   
  
Dean drew everything, every muscle, every water drop on his shoulders, and every crease in his towel.   
  
Seamus shivered as Dean's eyes wandered, but he stood still, watching every one of the black boyÕs movements.   
  
"Done," he said softly and Seamus moved to look over Dean's shoulder.   
  
A little water dropped on Dean's neck. Both boys reached up and their hands touched.   
  
They looked up in surprise.   
  
"I can't stand it." Seamus tossed out and went to the window.   
  
Dean looked startled. "What?"   
  
"Dean, I-I have to tell you something." He said to the window, too afraid to turn round.   
  
The other boy stood up and went slowly to Seamus. He lay a hand on the Irish boy's shoulder.   
  
They both shivered at the sensation of skin on skin.   
  
Seamus turned round. "Dean, I like you." His eyes met the other boy's.   
  
Dean's heart jumped. Could it be? But he just said "I like you too, Seamus."   
  
"But... Oh fuck, this is so difficult." Seamus looked down and inspected his feet for a moment.   
  
Then he took a deep breath, looked up and said "Dean, I'm in love with you. There, I've said it. Now that I've made a fool of myself, can you please leave me alone?"   
  
"No." Dean grinned happily. "I won't leave you alone. Never." And he wrapped his arms round SeamusÕ waist and pulled him closer. He stroked a strand of the other boyÕs sandy hair out of his eyes. Dean leaned forward and kissed Seamus softly on the lips. "Never ever."   
  
~Fin~   
  



End file.
